Vest
by MoxiesdenLovesShandy
Summary: A missing scene between Sharon and Andy from Season 5 Episode 7: Moral Hazard. Takes place before Sharon and Andy drive to the Greyson Hotel for the final encounter with Elliot Chase.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** This is a missing scene from Season 5 Episode 7 Moral Hazard. This takes place before we see Andy and Sharon driving in the car heading towards the hotel where Elliot Chase is located. This idea popped into my head one day while I was at work putting on my bullet proof vest and I had asked a co-worker to help pull it tighter. I got to thinking, what if Andy had helped Sharon put on her vest before they rolled out to the hotel. That would explain why when they arrived, we only saw them nod to one another, because they already had their conversation before. Anyways, long explanation so let's just get to the missing scene…..

The team gathers their stuff and heads towards the elevators. Sharon joins Andy in the hallway and he is holding their vests. The team goes forward into the elevator while Sharon and Andy wait for the next available one. "I need you to be careful on this one Andy" Sharon says quietly to Andy as she looks up at him. Andy looks at her as they wait for the elevator and gives her his famous grin. "I will" he says to her as the elevator doors open. They both step inside and the doors close behind them.

While in the elevator, Andy reaches for Sharon's hand and grasps it in his. Sharon keeps looking straight ahead. She is nervous about this encounter that they are heading into with Elliot Chase. He is a dangerous man and kills anyone that crossed his path and wronged him. She was worried about her team, and she was worried about Andy. They reach the parking garage and head out towards their unmarked police car. "Listen Sharon, this guy is a psycho, and he kills people who wronged him. I just want you to be safe as well" Andy said to her as they reached their car.

Sharon turns around to look at him and takes her vest from his hand. She removes her black pinstriped blazer and starts to put on her vest over her dress when Andy stops her. His hands are covering her hands now as she looks at him. "Please let me do this" Andy says to her just above a whisper. He then takes the side straps of her vest and tightens them across so it is snug against her upper body. He does the same to the other side of her vest as Sharon just looks at him. This small gesture that Andy does brings a warm sensation to Sharon's heart. She knows then that Andy truly loves her and would do anything for her. Andy looks up at her and smiles. "There, you are all set now" Andy says to Sharon and leans in for a chaste kiss. They normally don't kiss while in her office, but this was the parking garage and no one else was around. Andy then removes his suit jacket and puts his bullet-proof vest on. "Please be safe" Sharon says to Andy as they get into their car. "You too" Andy says as he starts it and they move out to meet everyone at the Greyson Hotel.

As Andy drives them, weaving in and out of traffic, Sharon gets on the radio and informs the team what to expect. As Sharon does this, Andy itches his nose while driving. 'I hope I'm not catching the cold that Provenza thinks he has' he thinks to himself. They all arrive at the hotel and as Provenza walks into the hotel and proceeds to the front desk, Andy follows Sharon into the hotel. Once inside, they nod at each other, a little thing they started when they were at work and couldn't say those three little words to one another. Andy heads towards the bar and restaurant for any sign of Elliot Chase. Sharon heads out to the courtyard to assess the situation there. Andy walks back to the front desk and meets Provenza. When they head up to the 5th floor to Elliot Chase's room, Andy looks over to where Sharon is standing by the courtyard to try to catch her eye, but she doesn't see him. "Please be safe" Andy says in a whisper and heads up the escalator following the rest of the team, gun ready in his hand.

The end


End file.
